


aurea hora

by mournancholy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, French Kissing, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, i'm bad at ending fics sorry in advance, just nomin in love, maybe a super mini tad nsfw but also not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mournancholy/pseuds/mournancholy
Summary: aurea hora; the golden hourthe period of the day just before the sun sets or after it rises, when the light is redder and softer than usual so that photographs taken in it have a pleasing quality
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	aurea hora

**Author's Note:**

> thank you damon for beta reading, i owe you my life  
> (⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃

the room is quiet, save for soft piano tunes coming from jaemin’s phone, a lo-fi playlist he put on whenever he arrived home from work. the bed creaks under the weight of both men, their naked chests touching as jaemin situates himself better in his boyfriend’s lap, jeno’s body clad in only a towel, having exited the bathroom not too long ago. he sighs against the younger boy’s mouth, briefly kissing his lips over and over again.

jeno’s fingers get tangled in jaemin’s disheveled hair, blonde strands seemingly surrounded by a halo as the younger pulls back, his smile content yet beaming. sun rays peek through white lace curtains, creating a mesmerizing pattern on jaemin’s shoulder and neck, his skin evidently glowing golden and jeno wants nothing more than to taste it. he moves his mouth down jaemin’s throat, nipping softly and jaemin exhales, the tickle of jeno’s hair brushing against his chin enough to induce goosebumps breaking out all over his skin.

jeno lays his tongue flat on jaemin’s neck, feeling his boyfriend’s pulse quickening under the muscle. the cologne jaemin applies under his ear with a single dab of his index finger every morning glistens when he bares his neck, a mixture of seawater and rosemary scents faintly fill jeno’s nose. he noses along his boyfriend’s jaw, peppering kisses here and there and jaemin keens when jeno nimbly blows on the wet patch his tongue had left prior. sounds of pleasure leave his mouth in the act of jeno pressing a firm kiss to his adam’s apple, a sensitive area as they’re both aware of.

the younger taps jeno’s shoulder, signaling for the other to pull back. his eyes bear a playful glint and jeno observes a hint of green swimming in his brown iris. jaemin holds jeno’s face in his hands, his grip gentle as his fingers scratch his boyfriend’s scalp. lavender colored hair dye particles accumulate under his fingernails due to jeno’s damp hair but he can’t find it in himself to care. the purple haired boy squeezes his eyes shut when jaemin leans down, placing kisses on both eyelids before moving downwards, his lips brushing against the freckle located on the apex of jeno’s right cheek.

jaemin registers strong arms wrap around his waist, jeno hugging the other closer to his upper body before gradually opening his eyes. his boyfriend’s affectionate gaze causes jeno’s face to flush hot and jaemin snickers at the sudden redness adorning his cheeks. jeno purses his lips impatiently, scrunching his nose in chagrin and jaemin gets the hint. he tilts jeno’s chin up with his right hand, leaving the left one to rest on the side of his face.

jeno takes one last look at his boyfriend’s face before his eyes flutter close once more. feeling jaemin’s head move, he expects to be kissed but the younger seemed to have other plans, deciding to plant open mouth kisses on the tip of jeno’s nose, chin and cheek. jeno’s body vibrates with laughter and jaemin smiles against his cheek before finally moving his lips to the other man’s.

they sit still for a few seconds, content with the touch of their mouths pressed against each other before jaemin slowly opens up, his tongue leisurely gliding into jeno’s mouth, moving to explore every inch. jeno’s tongue finds his and a deep purr reverberates in jaemin’s chest, the sensation of his boyfriend moving against him clouds his mind. jaemin’s grip on jeno’s chin tightens and the other growls, uncertain if he likes jaemin in charge.

a shiver runs down jaemin’s spine when jeno’s fingernails graze his back and he arches into the touch, craving to feel his boyfriend all over. the hand settled on jeno’s face moves to his nape and jaemin pulls at his hair, earning a hiss coming from the other. the ache causes jeno to tilt his head back until it meets the wall behind him. jaemin uses it to his advantage, lips latching onto jeno’s neck and he hollows his cheeks, sucking hard until the muscles in jeno’s throat contract, a whine escaping his mouth. the blonde withdraws, inspecting the mark he left, not quite a hickey but he deems the crimson spots blooming under the boy’s skin sufficient for the time being.

jeno notices the sun setting, shadows gradually casting over jaemin’s face. the crystalized choker digging into his neck loses its glimmer with each passing cloud covering the sun like a thick facade. picking up the camera situated on their bedside table, jeno goes to capture jaemin’s beauty, clicking the shutter in just the right moment, his boyfriend’s blinding smile competing with the brilliant shimmer of his necklace. waiting for the polaroid to develop, jeno regards jaemin, mesmerized by the sun casing only one part of his face, the illuminated bit appearing softer and delicate in contrast to the one veiled by darkness, edges misguidedly rougher.

jeno averts his gaze, pushing the camera and its contents to the side before turning back, swiftly pecking the other’s lips. his hands find their place on jaemin’s shoulder blades again and he lets them wander down his back in a tapping motion, savouring the scene unfolding in front of his eyes, jaemin looking blissed out as his head falls back, noises of contentment leaving his mouth. jeno instructs the younger to remove his hands from his nape and place them above his own head instead, observing as his boyfriend’s abs stretch in the process. jaemin’s build was dainty and small once all clothing was removed and jeno would never let such a sight go to waste.

he starts by grasping the waistband of jaemin’s white sweatpants, pulling them down further until he can make out the two indentations located on his lower back in the mirror behind them. he presses his fingers on the dimples, relishing in the way jaemin’s back curves and his eyes close, body responding to each and every tap of jeno’s digits. moving his hands back to the front, he playfully pokes jaemin’s belly button. the younger gasps at the sensation, hips jerking as he swats jeno’s hand away. “y-you know not to do that.”

jeno lets out a laugh and pinches one of his nipples before pulling him in for another passionate kiss. jaemin huffs out in annoyance but easily complies, hooking his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. their noses bump together, breaths mingling and spit mixing as their tongues touch, fervidly brushing against one another in a desperate attempt to fight for dominance. the blonde quickly gains the upper hand when jeno makes the rookie mistake of extending his tongue, allowing jaemin to catch it with his mouth. his lips enclose around the muscle as he gently pulls on it, drawing out a groan from the older, the unusual noise causing both of their faces to burn in pretend shame.

jaemin shuffles closer, their chests coming in contact with each other as before and he pulls away from jeno’s mouth, eyes trained on his puffy lips before snapping up, jeno’s affectionate gaze already on him. jaemin cocks his head to the side, bangs falling in front of his eyes and a tender smile spreads across his face. “why are you looking at me like that?”

the other boy lifts a hand, gently brushing the loose strands of hair away from jaemin’s face, deciding to tuck them behind his ear instead. he thinks of all the moments he had jaemin by his side, was able to count on him and how they went through thick and thin in the nine years they’ve known each other. the saying _eyes are windows to the soul_ pops into his mind and he wishes it to be true as he takes a deep breath and leans forward, leaving a kiss on jaemin’s nose as his boyfriend did to him before.

“i love you.”


End file.
